Hans
Prince Hans (originally from Frozen) was the 13th Prince of the Southern Isles on Planet Glacia. He lived on Glacia 300 years ago and was wiped out with the kingdom of Arendelle following Elsa's explosion of icebending. His spirit, out of anger of being unable to claim Elsa's throne, became an Arrancar Hollow called Dark Hans, and he gathered a team of Arrancars and an army of Hollows to eventually reclaim the throne. He has a horse named Sitron, who'd also become a Hollow. History Background 300 years ago, Hans was aiming to seize the throne of Arendelle by marrying Princess Anna and slaying Queen Elsa, thereby sharing the throne through the next heir, Anna. On the day of Elsa's coronation, Hans commissioned the monsters of the Chilly Depths to invade the party and slay Elsa, while he would pretend to "fight them off like a hero". He arrived at the party on his horse, Sitron, meeting Jack Frost and stomping his foot by accident, then bumped into Princess Anna and spilled punch on her dress. Expressing his sorrow for his clumsiness, he and Anna hung out for the whole of the party, until they decided to get married, much to Elsa's disapproval. He and Jack Frost spoke in private and talked about love, and how they might become brothers-in-law, when the party is suddenly invaded by the Chilly Depths monsters. When Jack's sister, Jenna was kidnapped by the monsters, Hans tried to save her, but because of Elsa's uncontrolled icebending, an avalanche occured that washed Hans, and later Jack, away. By the time the kingdom is destroyed, Hans had died, and in his anger of being unable to seize the throne, his spirit became an Arrancar. Across the years, he gathered an army of Hollows and a band of Arrancar to one day march up to Arendelle Castle, now swallowed in a dangerous blizzard, and make Elsa one of them. Then, they would set out to destroy all Hearts of the Worlds and swallow them in darkness. Nextgen Series In Legend of the Seven Lights, Hans and his army of Hollows begin to set up the mountain when Suki Crystal uses her superb icebending to disable the blizzard. They encounter Jack Frost, Suki, and Sectors IC and SOUL at Arendelle Castle, where Hans revealed his plan. He stabbed Elsa with his sword and turned her into a Hollow, then used her to battle Suki and Jack while his allies battled IC and SOUL. Miyuki Crystal used her timebending to change Elsa back to normal in the squabble, so Hans battled Suki himself. Unable to beat the child, he attempted to destroy the frozen statue of Anna, until Elsa jumped in his way and slashed his sword and his mask. Expressing her sorrow for freezing Anna and destroying her kingdom, her love returned Anna to normal, alive, and while Hans was distracted, Rukia stabbed him in the back. She then used spiritbending to scatter Hans and Elsa's spiritual essence, so they would one day be reborn in the Spirit World. Personality Hans presents himself as a polite, charming man who would always apologize for bumping into someone on accident. In reality, he is diabolical and his main desire is power over a kingdom, willing to feign love for Anna, murder Queen Elsa, and make an alliance with the demons of Chilly Depths to achieve this goal. Ruling Arendelle was so important to him that he fell into madness when he was killed in an avalanche before it could happen, and his anger and greed consumed his soul and made him a Hollow. However, he had the willpower to become an Arrancar, not an ordinary Hollow. He spoke with a soulless demeanor in his new form, but greed and power consumed him still, and his new mission was to swallow all Hearts of the Worlds in darkness. In his last few moments as an Arrancar, he was stunned to see Anna unfrozen, implying possible relief or at least surprise, but his soul was scattered into light before he could confirm anything. Powers Before his death, Hans was an excellent horseback rider and swordsman. His passed soul was consumed with anger, but he possessed the willpower to avoid becoming a Hollow and became an Arrancar instead. Afterwards, he gained dark powers that allowed him to command other Hollows and also turn other spirits into Hollows, wielding a unique, pitch-black shiny sword. He is also able to fly like a Hollow, but he flies faster on his dark horse, Sitron. Category:Disney Characters Category:Males Category:Glacians Category:Swordsmen Category:Royals Category:Leaders Category:Seven Lights Bosses Category:Darknessbenders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Spirits